1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to noise measuring devices, and more particularly to a noise measuring device capable of filtering out background noise.
2. Description of the Background Art
Noise measuring devices typically use a sensor to receive the noise signals emanating from a source. The sensor, however, not only detects the noise from the source, but also any ambient background noise. Thus, measuring the value of the detected noise is inaccurate, as it includes the ambient background noise.
In order to alleviate this problem, it becomes necessary to place the source within an anechoic room for eliminating the interference caused by ambient background noise, and the equipment used for measuring the noise must also be placed into the anechoic room to obtain the noise measurement. Use of anechoic rooms to conduct noise measurements, however, generally incur significant costs, in addition to the inconvenience of having to move the noise source and/or the noise measuring equipment into the anechoic room.
Accordingly, there is a need for a noise measuring device that provides accurate noise measurements taken from virtually any location. The present invention satisfies those needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies presently known.